


New Car

by Sille92



Series: Challenges I'm participating in [7]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff, Justin Bieber - Freeform, new car, use of a Taylor Swift Song, using SPN quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sille92/pseuds/Sille92
Summary: Challenge: Roxy’s SPN Quote ChallengeQuote: “Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.”





	New Car

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I’m not really happy with how this turned out but couldn’t get anything better out of it, unfortunately. But I hope you like it anyway! Thanks to @roxyspearing for hosting the challenge and thanks to @tngrayson for beta reading!

You happily dialed your boyfriend's phone number as you were sat in the kitchen of your apartment; car keys twirling around your finger.

 

“Y/N, hey!” he answered the phone and the smile was evident in his voice.

 

“Hello Jensen,” you said and had to smile as well. He always had that effect on you. “Done for the day?”

 

“Yes. Filming wrapped early. Jared and I are already on the way back to our house.”

 

“Great. Would you be opposed to a visit from me? I need to show you something.”

 

“Am I ever opposed to a visit from my girlfriend?” he teased.

 

“Fair enough,” you laughed. “I can be there in 30 minutes?”

 

“Sounds good. Pizza and a movie after you show me what you wanted to?”

 

“Oh yes, please,”

 

Jensen laughed. “That’s my girl. See you soon.”

 

“Bye,”

 

After ending the call you snatched your jacket from the coat rack and left your apartment. You couldn’t wait to show Jensen your new addition.

 

* * *

 

Driving through the traffic jam was horrible but you still made in time to Jensen’s place. You nearly jumped out of the car and sprinted to the door to ring the bell.

 

“There’s my girl,” Jensen greeted you and gave you a quick peck.

 

“As if I would make you wait,” you responded and grinned.

 

He chuckled. “What did you want to show me?” he asked and looked you up and down. Seemingly expecting to see any changes to your body.

 

You smirked and showed him the car keys in your hand.

 

He looked at them confused but then it clicked. “You bought a new car?” You could clearly hear and see his excitement.

 

“Yep,” you answered, still smirking.

 

“Show me,” he demanded and tried to snatch the keys out of your hand but you wouldn’t let him.

 

“Not so fast,” you said. “My car, my keys.”

 

Jensen sighed. “Fine.”

 

You patted him on the head. “That’s my boy.” You knew that he was eager to see the car because he was always telling you to buy a new one since your old car was nearly ancient. He even got so far as suggesting to buy it for you, but you immediately declined. You know that he had the money but it didn’t mean that he had to buy you a new car. You had a few thousand dollars saved in your bank account, so there was no need for him to buy it for you.

 

“Y/N! Come on!” shouted Jensen already at the car. He abandoned you at the door and you didn’t notice because you were so deep in thought.

 

“Coming, coming,” you yelled back, making your way to your new car.

 

With one click you unlocked it and Jensen immediately opened the door to the passenger seat. You just shook your head smiling and climbed inside.

 

“I’m impressed. Never thought you would go for this one to be honest,” your boyfriend said after a thorough inspection of the inside.

 

“Well, someone said that this would be the best option for me and that someone is someone I trust,” you explained. “Wanna go for a little spin?”

 

“Of course! Go for it.”

 

You turned your keys in the engine to start the car. “Shake it off” from Taylor Swift blasted from the speakers and Jensen groaned.

 

“Really, Y/N? Swift?” he asked, reaching out to change the the song but you slapped it away.

 

“Nope. Not happening. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole,” you said and smiled sweetly at him.

 

Jensen gaped. “Did you just quote Dean to me?”

 

“Yep,” you laughed.

 

“You can’t just use one of his quotes against me.”

 

“Well, as you can see, I just did.” You sticked out your tongue at him.

 

He pouted.

 

“Come on, honey. Don’t be like that. You can drive the car next time,” you tried to console him but failed miserably because you couldn’t suppress a smirk.

 

He crossed his arms. “I will hold you to that.”

 

“I know. Can I drive now?”

 

“Yes, yes. The song is over anyway,” he drolled at started to smile. You knew he couldn’t wait to see how the car would feel on the street.

 

The song changed to “Highway to Hell” as you pulled out of the driveway.

 

“That’s more like it!” cheered Jensen.

 

You chuckled. You would never tell him that you made that playlist just to annoy him. The next one would be a song from Justin Bieber, but you weren’t going to tell him that. Where would be the fun in that?

 

The End


End file.
